All About Peter
by Kuroneko Onomiya Tsuki
Summary: Hai! Namaku Peter K Jones. Ayahku bernama Alfred F Jones dan Ibuku bernama Alice Kirkland. Tapi ketika aku masih kecil, aku diasuh dan dibesarkan oleh Berwald Oxenstierna dan Tiina Väinämöinen. Aku sangat sayang kepada orang tua angkatku. Tapi aku juga tidak benci orang tua kandungku meskipun mereka tidak sempat merawatku karena suatu masalah. / USfem!UK & SUfem!FIN/ Check this out


**Disclaimer :**

**Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya  
>but this fanfiction is mine<strong>

**Inspired by meme "The Birth of Sealand" by Southparkfirefly on devianart**

**Rated : M for this chapter**

**Genre : Family (mainly), Drama, Hurt/Comfort, and may be Romance**

**Warning :**

**Human!AU, human name used, gender bent for England and Finland and the other nations who possible, maybe OOC, italic for foreign language and connotation word, forgive me if this fan fiction still has some lacks and mistake, but I hope you like it.**

**Happy reading guys…**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Malam itu, tepat di malam natal, dua orang bergumul dalam hangatnya kasih sayang. Suara desahan masih saja terdengar dari bibir sang gadis –atau lebih tepatnya wanita– berdarah Britania itu. Begitu pula dengan sang pemuda Amerika yang terus mencumbu wanita<em>nya<em>. Memanjakannya, mengecupnya dengan mesra, sampai memasukkan _miliknya_ ke _sumber kenikmatan_ sang wanita. Membiarkan _cairannya_ mengalir di tubuh wanita itu. Sesekali pria itu mengecup bibir wanita itu untuk memberi efek tenang.

"A-aaaaaaaah~" desah keduanya seusai melepas hasrat mereka. Peluh membasahi tubuh polos mereka.

"Alice, _I love you so much_" bisik pria itu setelah turun dari tubuh wanita yang dia panggil Alice itu. Lalu berbaring di samping kiri Alice dan memeluk tubuh wanita _British_ itu.

"_Love you too,_ Alfred. _So, don't leave me alone when I need you_" bisik Alice sambil memandang pria _American_ itu dengan mata sayunya. Alfred pun menahan geli mendengar kalimat terakhir Alice.

"_Listen to me_" kata Alfred sambil menangkup wajah Alice dengan kedua tangannya lalu menyatukan dahi Alice dengan dahinya. "_You are the only one I really love. Nobody of woman in the world, who can make me fall in love as deep as with you. Only you who can make me crazy like this_"

"Cih! Gombal" kata Alice sambil mengalihkan wajahnya yang merona.

"Aku serius, _Dear_…"

"Kalau begitu, janji kalau kau tak akan pergi meninggalkanku apa pun yang terjadi" kata Alice dengan manja yang otomatis membuat Alfred ingin mencubit pipi kekasihnya itu.

"_Of course, Dear. I promise_" kata Alfred yang dengan lembut mencium puncak kepala Alice. Membuat si empunya sedikit terbuai. "Nah, sekarang kita tidur. _Good night Dear…_"

Dan akhirnya sepasang sejoli itu tertidur dengan saling berpelukkan dan selimut yang menutupi tubuh polos mereka.

.

.

~_シーランド_~

.

.

Sementara itu di Stockholm, Swedia pukul 06.00 a.m…

Terlihat seorang wanita berdarah Finlandia yang sedang mondar-mandir dengan gelisah di kamar. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah _test pack_ dengan hasil yang negative. Tiina Väinämöinen, itulah namanya. Di belakangnya, seorang pria Swedia bernama Berwald Oxenstierna, yang tak lain adalah suami Tiina, memandang sang istri penuh khawatir. _*)_

"Kau kenapa, Tiina? Kali ini kau hamil kan?" tanya Berwald. Tiina menggeleng lemah. Wajahnya sudah hampir menangis.

"Ya sudah, jangan sedih. Mungkin memang belum saatnya" kata Berwald sambil memeluk Tiina. Berusaha untuk menghibur istrinya.

"Tapi kita sudah menikah selama lima tahun, Berwald. Dan kita belum dikaruniai anak. Aku sudah pernah hamil tiga kali. Dan sebanyak itu pula aku keguguran. Bagaimana kalau Mama marah dan meminta kita cerai karena Mama malu punya menantu mandul dan tak berguna sepertiku? Hiks~ hiks~" protes Tiina dan tangisnya pun pecah.

"Shh~ gak boleh ngomong kayak gitu, kita pasti akan punya anak" hibur Berwald lalu mengelus punggung istrinya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di surai pirang sang wanita Finlandia tersebut. Menghirup aroma khas istrinya. Begitu pula dengan Tiina yang sibuk menangis di dada sang suami. Dan mereka berdua pun sama-sama saling menguatkan satu sama lain.

.

.

~_シーランド_~

.

.

London 06.15 a.m…

"Ngh…" seorang wanita menggeliat nyaman di atas ranjangnya. Perlahan-lahan kelopak matanya terbuka dan menampilkan iris yang senada dengan emerald. Di sampingnya, ada pria berdarah Amerika yang masih terlelap dengan wajah damainya. Mau tak mau membuat wanita cantik itu tersenyum. Dibelainya surai pirang kecoklatan milik pria itu. Lalu mengecup dahi kekasihnya.

Alice Kirkland, nama wanita _British_ itu, lalu bangkit dan memungut pakaian yang berceceran di bawah ranjang. Setelah itu wanita itu memakai pakaiannya dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Tanpa disadari Alice, sepasang tangan kekar memeluk pinggang rampingnya dan tengkuknya terasa berat karena sang kekasih, Alfred F Jones, menyandarkan wajahnya ke tengkuk sang wanita. Pria Amerika itu menghirup aroma Alice yang telah bercampur dengan aromanya sendiri akibat _aktivitas_ semalam.

"Al-Alfred?!" pekik Alice terkejut.

"Hm… _Good morning, Dear_…" guman Alfred yang masih sibuk di leher Alice. Tangan kanannya mulai bergerak nakal di dada Alice lalu meremas salah satu _gunung_ milik Alice. Tak lupa lidah dan gigi Alfred yang ikut serta di leher Alice.

"A-aah~ Alfred… ukh~" desah Alice.

"Alice, kau selalu membuatku _kelaparan_" goda Alfred di sela-sela _aktivitasnya_.

Dengan sekali sentakkan, Alfred menarik tubuh mungil Alice ke ranjang dan menindihnya dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Setelah itu dilumatnya bibir Alice dengan penuh cinta. Tapi tak lama kemudian, ponsel Alfred berdering.

"Hello?" kata Alfred mengangkat telepon. Tubuhnya masih berada di atas Alice dengan kedua lututnya yang menopang tubuhnya dan mengapit tubuh Alice di bawahnya.

"_Okay, sir. I'll be back to America now_" kata Alfred yang kemudian mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya.

"Ada apa, Alfred?" tanya Alice yang sudah menjadi setengah berbaring dengan kedua sikunya yang menopang tubuhnya.

"Maaf, Alice. Aku harus kembali ke New York secepatnya. Bosku bisa marah kalau aku tidak kembali secepatnya" kata Alfred yang kemudian mengambil handuk dan hendak ke kamar mandi.

"_But, Alfred! You had promised to me that you'll never leave me_" protes Alice yang langsung dijawab dengan ciuman Alfred di bibir.

"_I know, Dear._ Tapi ini semua demi kita. Dan aku janji, setelah urusanku di New York selesai, aku akan menikahimu" kata Alfred lalu kembali mencium bibir Alice.

"Berapa lama lagi?" tanya Alice penuh harap.

"Aku tidak tau. Tapi aku ingin secepatnya. Aku ingin mengucapkan janji suci di altar dengan seorang pendeta dan para tamu undangan yang menjadi saksinya. Aku juga ingin menikmati sisa-sisa hidupku bersamamu, anak-anak kita, cucu-cucu kita, sampai aku mati"

"_I hope so…_" guman Alice tersenyum. Mendengar kata-kata Alfred membuatnya mau tak mau merasa tenang.

"Ya sudah. Sekarang sebaiknya kau juga harus pulang. Aku yakin, Allistor di rumah pasti cemas mencarimu" kata Alfred lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi. "O iya, satu lagi. _Merry Chirstmas and thank you for 'your present' last night_"

Blush…

"_Y-you idiot…_" guman Alice merona. 'Dan aku harap Allistor tidak usah menganggapku sebagai adik' batinnya masam mengingat kakaknya yang entah sedang apa di rumah.

.

.

~_シーランド_~

.

.

Di kediaman Oxenstierna…

"Hah~ melelahkan sekali abis dari gereja. Eh Tiina! Ini kan hari natal, kau pasti punya kan _hadiah_ buat keluarga Oxenstierna" kata Nyonya Oxenstierna, ibu mertua Tiina, dengan nada menyindir.

"Ma…"

"Udahlah, Berwald. Mama gak salah kok" kata Tiina berusaha menenangkan Berwald yang hendak protes kepada ibunya.

"Maaf Ma, tapi sepertinya Tuhan belum mengizinkan Tiina untuk mengandung anak Berwald" jawab Tiina sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Cih! Dasar menantu tidak berguna! Berwald, kenapa kau tidak ceraikan saja istri 'mandul'mu itu" kata Nyonya Oxenstierna dengan penekanan kata 'mandul' lalu beranjak pergi dari ruang tengah.

"Mama!" geram Berwald.

"Udahlah, Berwald. Mama benar. Aku memang gak–"

"Sshh~ kamu gak boleh ngomong gitu, Tiina. Kamu gak sepenuhnya salah kok" kata Berwald memotong ucapan Tiina. "Mungkin karena Mama sudah tidak sabar lagi ingin menimang cucu. Makanya sikapnya jadi seperti itu"

"Makanya, kau harus nikah sama aku, Svana. Biar kita cepet punya anak. Kan kasihan Tiina- aduhduhduh!" celetuk Mathias Køhler yang langsung dicubit di bagian perut oleh tunangannya, Svana Oxenstierna. Sedangkan si kecil Emil Oxenstierna yang berada di samping Svana, hanya menatap horror ke arah Mathias.

"K-kak Mathias muncul dari mana?" tanya Emil bagaikan melihat hantu.

"Hehehe… itu pintu depan terbuka lebar, makanya aku langsung masuk" jawab Mathias lengkap dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

PLETAK!

"Aduh! Berwald!" ringis Mathias sambil mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja dijitak Berwald.

"Lain kali jangan sembarangan masuk ke rumah orang, Math! Kau mau babak belur gara-gara dikira maling?" omel Berwald pada Mathias.

"Tau nih si Anko. Lagipula aku juga gak mau nikah cepet-cepet. Aku kan masih kuliah" tambah Svana melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Tapi Svana, aku ingin cepat-cepat mela- aw! Aw! Aw!" protes Mathias yang langsung terpotong saat Svana tiba-tiba menyerangnya dengan kemoceng yang dia dapat di dekat meja.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi ketularan om-om mesum dari Paris itu, dasah bodoh?!" teriak Svana dengan wajah meronanya.

Tiina tersenyum memandang adik iparnya bertengkar kecil dengan tunangannya. Kesedihan di hatinya karena tak kunjung mempunyai anak menjadi sedikit berkurang. Svana dan Emil adalah adik kandung Berwald, dimana Emil merupakan putra bungsu di keluarga Oxenstierna. Meskipun mereka sama-sama berdarah Swedia, Svana lahir di Negara Norwegia dan Emil lahir di Islandia. Hal itu dikarenakan pekerjaan ayah mereka yang mengharuskan ke luar negri untuk dinas. Sedangkan Mathias adalah sahabat dekat Berwald yang juga merupakan calon suami Svana. Dia adalah orang Denmark yang menetap di Swedia.

Kembali kepada Tiina yang menatap bintang di puncak pohon natal dengan harap. Dalam hatinya dia berbisik, 'Tuhan, aku ingin punya anak. Aku janji, aku akan menjaga dan merawatnya meskipun dia bukan anak kandungku sendiri'

.

~.~

.

-_-To Be Continued-_-

* * *

><p>Tsuki's diary:<p>

Tsuki : Hai! Hai…! Aku newbie di fandom Hetalia. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!  
>Seperti yang tertulis di disclaimer, fanfic ini terinspirasi dari douijin meme-nya <em><strong>Southparkfirefly<strong>_ di devianart. Maaf ya kalau jadi agak mirip-mirip. Tapi aku masih punya konsepnya sendiri kok. O iya, sebenarnya sih ini alurnya mau aku bikin versi omegaverse alias ada Mpreg-nya kayak di meme. Tapi kok ntar malah kesannya cengeng banget jadi cowok (biarpun uke) karena ini _genre_nya agak berat. Sebelumnya aku udah terbiasa dengan genre-genre ringan kayak humor, makanya kalau untuk genre serius kayak gini harus dipikir matang-matang.  
>Untuk isi cerita, di sini Berwald bicaranya normal gak kayak biasanya. (bilang aja males). Di meme-nya Berwald juga normal kok kalau bicara. Trus juga ada yang bingung gak kenapa nama marga Tiina masih Väinämöinen, gak Oxenstierna? Entahlah, soalnya aku lebih nyaman gini kok. Toh kalau namanya diganti, sama-sama namanya susah dibaca. #dihajar. Dan kalau menurutku, di dunia seiyuu aja, Sakamoto Maaya gak ganti nama jadi Suzumura Maaya padahal udah nikah sama Suzumura Kenichi. (Dan please, ini kenapa topiknya jadi melenceng?). Udah dululah. Malah jadi banyak bacot.<br>Mind to review…?


End file.
